


Confidence With Age

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [12]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Confidence With Age

“Is she still upset?” Elana asked as her her girlfriend put the phone back in place. 

 

Ella sighed and nodded. “I understand why...you're-well-you're so...and I'm so-” she cleared her throat. “It's a lot for her to process. 

 

“I'm not really that much younger than you.” 

 

“You know it's not just about age.” 

 

“I do...But to be perfectly honest, you don't seem like you've ever been completely-” Elana caught Ella’s eye then looked away,her ears turning red. 

 

“Oh?” Taking a sip of her wine, the older woman looked bemused. 

 

“Just the vibe I get from you. I didn't mean to-um…” 

 

“I'm not angry. I'm intrigued.” 

 

“Ella…” 

 

A smirk flickered. “Hm? Don't tell me you don't know how to explain yourself, Elana.” 

 

“I-I don't think I do. I'm a bit out of practice with such things.” Oh, she could have added a “professor” to the end of that sentence. But she didn't. 

 

Ella chuckled. “When did you get so shy? Come closer…” 

 

Blushing from the way Ella was looking at her, Elana put down her glass and moved from the armchair to the couch, heart pounding with anticipation. 

 

Moving the dark brown hair away from Elana's neck, she smiled. “Don't be nervous...it's just me.” Byron had never really been this vulnerable with her. And Zack...had made her all giddy. Elana always got flustered. It was something Ella had never really seen before. The shift in power was...new. Exciting. Their lips met and she was on top of the taller woman, helping her out of the black leather jacket and then tossing it behind the couch. 

 

“Ella…” Elana gasped. “Ella, when is Mike getting home-Mmmm…” 

 

“He's at a friend's house. Won't be back till tomorrow. We wouldn't be doing this if he was on his way home. Trust me.” 

 

“I can't say I do…” 

 

Faltering as her expression became worried she asked: “Is this-” 

 

“No...I-I like it.” Another bashful smile that made her heart skip a beat. 

 

“I like you.” Ella admitted. 

 

“I'm so glad you do. The feeling is mutual.” 

 

“I've been spending too much time with teenagers...I can't believe I just said it like that.” She muttered. 

 

Elana laughed softly. “Don't worry about it.” The tall brunette began kissing down Ella's neck. 

 

“Mmmm…” she titled her head, and then felt hands unbuttoning her shirt. Opening her eyes and raising a brow, Ella smirked. “Are we doing this on my couch?” 

 

“Well-I-I'm sorry-I-I didn't-” 

 

She giggled. “You really don't know what you're doing do you?” 

 

“I mean...I've never dated someone with teenagers.” 

 

“You're very cute when you get all worried.” 

 

“I-I...um-” Elana wasn't sure a coherent sentence would have been possible even if Ella hadn't kissed her again. “You're so sexy…” 

 

“So are you.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

She gave her girlfriend a stern look. “Don't get cocky…” 

 

Elana laughed. “I'll try.”


End file.
